Clocks
by PerhapsNever00
Summary: ZoroxRobin for ZoRoLover. Robin gets caught staring at Zoro while he works out. Message me if you want a oneshot!


~for ZoRoLover who wanted a ZoroxRobin fanfic. This is based off of a picture I saw on DA once. I thought it was a cute idea and its one of my headcannons. XD Don't own One Piece or Clocks by Coldplay.~

**Clocks**

"Oi. Woman."

Robin started, almost dropping her book. When had Zoro gotten so close? She looked up at him, unconciously shrinking back from his close proximity, the book half-way hiding her face. "Hello, Zoro." She said calmly. Well, as calmly as she could. She couldn't help the fact that her heart rate shot through the roof as she took in his half naked state, the sweat dripping down his muscles as he leaned over her in her lawn chair.

"Your book is upside down." He pointed out, scowling. He narrowed his dark eyes suspiciously at her, the muscles in his arms shifting as he crouched down so they were eye level.

Shit. Robin flipped it the right side, trying to stop the blush from accumulating on her face. She smiled harmlessly at him. "I got bored. I've already read this one."

"I think you were pretending to read while I was lifting weights..." He accused.

She tried to keep her eyes on his face, though the traveled over his body briefly. She studied the bulky forearms and the scar that went across his torso to the happy trail that disappeared mysteriously into his pants... "That's a silly thing to say." She said dismissively. "I just read upside down sometimes." That sounded weak even to her.

He smirked. "You were watching me, weren't you?" He leaned forward and suddenly they were nose to nose.

Robin tried to calm her racing heart again. "Back off Zoro." She said softly. She was better off just watching. She'd watched the way he interacted with Nami and heard from the orange haired girl herself just how selfish a lover the muscle head was. He was oblivious and self-centered and-

And somehow she couldn't help but think it was all a lie.

Zoro's hands went on either side of her, resting next to her ass. Just barely touching like he was taunting her. "Admit it."

She stared him in the eyes for as long as she could bear before turning her head away. "Do you enjoy being annoying?"

"I enjoy being right." He smirked. "Which it looks like I am."

"So what?" She pushed the book in between their faces. "What're you going to do about it?" She was this damn close from using her devil fruit power to forcably remove his ass.

He pulled down the book. "This." He breathed and bruised her lips with his own.

A shock went through her system and Robin unconciously conjured more hands that pushed him away.

He went flying clear across the deck, smashing into the mast.

Robin stood up, unsure whether to check on him or just leave. She chose the latter, grabbing her book and stalking away towards her room. The nerve of that damn swordsman. But she couldn't help but touch her lips. There was a tingle that was still there from where they had met - skin on skin.

*MFDIVIDER*

The tale of Robin's rejection of the muscled and apparently irresistable swordsman spread like wildfire on the ship. It was all anyone could talk about as they gathered for dinner, though Luffy wasn't allowed to talk because he tended to spray food over everyone else.

"I think it serves him right!" Nami proclaimed, a piec of chicken held on a fork that she hoisted in the air as if it would help her make her statement more believable. "He's a biligerent asshole!"

"OM." Luffy inhaled the chicken on her fork. "I fink oo shoud gib im a hot obin!"

Robin winced and wiped half eaten chicken off her face. "Yes, well..."

The door opened and Zoro stepped in.

The room was bathed in an awkward silence.

Robin pushed her food away, smiled at Sanji as a thank you, and pushed past him without a word. She closed the door behind her, ignoring the angry look on his face. She hadn't asked for him to confront her. She'd never intended for him to find out that she had...feelings for him, if she could even call it that. She folded her arms over her generous chest, looking out into the sunset. There were dark clouds on the horizon and Nami mentioned something about it being a little rough. She said it would be nothing more then a downpour and a little wind. That was the one thing that Robin could count on; Nami was always right about the weather and always wrong about everything else.

The door slammed and she looked up, surprised.

"What the hell is your problem?" Zoro demanded, stomping towards her. The wood reverberated with his angry footsteps.

Robin sighed. "Zoro, I'm sorry I've stepped on your pride but -"

"That's not it!" He slammed his hands on either side of her, getting up in her face. "My problem is you're blatantly ignoring me!"

Robin watched him, trying to figure out what he meant. "...what?" Sure she was ignoring him, but she assumed that he was going to try to pretend she didn't exist for the time being as well.

"Sure you pushed me around. Didn't hurt." He said bluntly. "I figured you got scared is all. I got up in your personal space without so much as a 'how do you do, neighbor'. I kind of expected that reaction. It's not your fault."

Robin felt the gears in her brain melting as they tried to turn fast enough. What was he getting at? Why was he this close? He defied all logic. He wasn't at all what she expected.

He sighed in frustration. "Can we try this again?" He asked, scowling.

Robin nodded, eyes wide. She really wasn't sure how to fit him in her grand scheme of things. She was an analytical thinker. There had to be a rhyme and a reason for everything, including behavior. But for some reason ever since she met him, Zoro continued to surpass her expectations and completely throw her world upside down.

He hesitated then pressed his lips to hers softly this time. There was no Zoro flying through the air this time. She had been expecting this. In short, he had asked politely. She leaned against the balcony as he pressed into her, her heart beat rushing again. Her mind fumbled for a name for these intense feelings rushing through her system, but she couldn't conjure one. There was no way to describe the emotions she was feeling. It was a tumultuous rush of just him.

Zoro put a hand on her hip, pressing her into him. He was greedy. He wanted more of her and now that she'd given him permission, the beast inside refused to stay locked away. He slipped his tongue past her lips and engaged hers in a war that whet her appetite for him even more.

Robin reached up and draped her arms around his neck, feeling him pull away. She looked up at him, the flush that covered her cheeks apparent and her tongue sticking out of her mouth as she panted. He drove her up the wall and back. "Wh...what are we doing...?"

He smirked. "Going this way." He took her hand and pulled her off the deck as the first rumble of thunder started.

*MFDIVIDERHOS*

As Nami predicted, it was still unbearably hot, though there was a downpour outside. Everyone retreated to their own cabin and their own thoughts.

Except for Robin and Zoro.

She cried out as he bit into the soft skin of her neck, arching her back into him.

With shaking slick hands, he struggled with her buttons, unable to get enough of her taste. She was like a strawberry covered in rich dark chocolate - the outside was bitter and mysterioius, like you never knew what you'd get, but once you licked and bit and tasted your way through it, there was a sweet center that made his whole body ache for more. Finally succeeding in undoing her shirt, he ripped it to the side to reveal a black bra that covered her more then generous breasts. "Mmm..." His head went down and he tasted the soft skin just above her cup.

"Ah...!" She flinched, unused to such a bombardment of the senses. The intimate interactions she'd had before were purely for job purposes. She was always in control. Always. Now, she was purely at this man's mercy.

For better or for worse.

Zoro kissed her, leaning forward as his hands went behind her back. Sticking his tongue out in concentration, he tried to fumble with her bra strap. Realizing swiftly that he was going to be unsuccessful, he growled.

Robin laughed shortly and bent her back up, reaching behind her and undoing it. "You're going to have to let me sit up to take it off." She told him softly, starting to relax. Her analytical mind had finally come to the conclusion that him - this event - was an anomaly. There was nothing she could do about it except for enjoy the ride. She sat up and slipped off her shirt and her bra, slowly drawing her fingers away to reveal her breasts.

"It's like fucking Christmas..." Zoro breathed and Robin laughed. He had this boyish charm to him that she hadn't expected. It was refreshing. She knew he wanted to have sex with her, yet she could also tell that this meant more to him then just a one night stand. He wanted more of this.

He cupped both of them, weighing them as he gently placed his thumb over each nipple.

Robin moaned, closing her eyes as she fought to keep control over her the more lucid part of her mind. It was getting harder and harder as he gently started to tease her with his fingers. She lay back down, letting him begin his exploration of her breasts. He touched every bit of them with his hands and with his mouth, her moans egging him on. He finally abandoned that to lavish the rest of her body with attention until his hands came to her pants.

She frowned, looking at his fully dressed state. "Now that's not fair..." She murmured, her voice husky and low. Using her devil fruit power, she extracted him of his shirt, enjoying his forced strip tease.

"Oi!" He scowled at her as his head and arms popped out of his shirt. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Giving you some incentive." She replied evenly, one of her conjured hands grasping his package.

He froze, eyes glazing over with an intense passion and she realized she was as good as fucked now. There was no stopping the beast now.

He ripped off his pants and growled, attacking the rest of her clothing.

She grinned as it was thrown off her body. She had anticipated this. Of course she had. She was Robin. But what she hadn't anticipated was the sheer animal need and the heat he would bring to the table. He pushed her legs apart and ran a finger over her entrance.

She gasped and leaned her head back, esctacy being the only word she could think of to describe how that felt.

"Not quite ready." He muttered, hoisting her legs over his shoulder.

"Wh-what...?" She looked up at him, confused. This had never happened to her before.

And then his tongue ran across her.

Every word - every notion - everything associated with sex that she had assumed or experienced before, was thrown out the window by the pure sensation of his tongue on her womanhood. She tried her hardest not to grind into him, feeling the ever growing need for him to be inside of her evolve into a voracious appetite that drove her halfway to madness. She pleaded for him to fill her then, her voice almost growing hoarse as he ignored her and continued his ever sweet torture.

Finally, his mouth left her, a string of saliva still connecting his tongue with her wet cunt. He offered her a small smirk, eyes smoldering as he licked his lips. "I think you're just about ready now..."

Robin didn't reply, just trying to convey her feelings through her eyes as she shuddered under his touch.

He set her back down on the bed, positioning her so his member, dripping and hard as a rock, just barely brushed where his lips had been. "I'm going to fuck you, Robin." He murmured, his voice rough as the storm outside.

She nodded, unable to speak. She just needed him. All of him.

And he gave it to her in a single thrust, forcing his way into her wet cavern with a ferociousness that made her cry out. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to get used to his enormous length and girth. She hadn't quite expected him to be this large. Just as she was getting to be okay with it, he started to thrust into her. Over and over again the sensation of intense physical pleasure came and Robin found it hard to keep quiet.

Zoro, with seemingly no effort on his part, flipped her onto her knees and, with one hand on her hip and the other over her mouth, kept at it. He leaned over and grunted, "Shhh...wouldn't want the others to hear how sexy you can be..."

Robin moaned as he pushed his fingers past her lips and nursed on them desperately, simulating what she'd do to him any time if he'd only ask. She sucked harder as his fingers came down and messed with her clit, causing her to start to reach her orgasm faster.

He came before her, but she was hard on his heels, breathlessly crying out his name as he fucked her halfway to hell and back. She collapsed onto the bed, moaning as he slid out of her and she fell sideways. Panting she opened her eyes blearily, covered in sweat and his hot white cum. "I'm...guessing you enjoyed that...as much as I did..." She gasped, licking the sweat off of her lips.

He grinned, kneeling in front of her with his sweat dripping down every muscle of his body. "Oh, you have no idea. Give me a bit..." He ran a hand down her well formed voluptuous thigh. "...and I'll show you how much I enjoyed it again."

Robin smiled, stretching. "Sounds perfect."


End file.
